Project Summary/Abstract Core N - The mission of the San Diego Center for AIDS Research (SD CFAR) Biostatistics and Modeling (BAM) Core is to provide quantitative expertise, collaboration, and training in the areas of biostatistics and infectious disease modeling related to HIV research. In accordance with NIH OAR priorities and our CFAR?s focus, we prioritize research in optimizing HIV care, alleviating HIV health disparities, and advancing discovery in HIV cure and vaccines. The BAM Core?s services are critical to our CFAR, as other quantitative shared resources across our institutions are generally not tailored to HIV research or focused on supporting emerging HIV investigators. Following a strategic planning process in 2016, the BAM Core was established in June 2016 as part of a restructuring of the Clinical Investigation (CI) Core and closure of the Bioinformatics and Information Technology (BIT) Core. Since its inception in June 2016, the BAM Core has provided support to 47 users (64% emerging), and 18 NIH-supported grants and supplements from 6 NIH institutes. In this short time, the BAM Core has been cited by 28 publications. The BAM Core is composed of two inter-connected units. The Biostatistics Unit handles statistical requests including pre-award statistical support and post-award collaboration. The Modeling Unit supports research involving HIV epidemic and pathogenesis modeling and health economic evaluation including pre-award support and post-award collaboration. Additionally, both units incorporate a particular focus on methodological innovation and training/mentoring in quantitative methods. The BAM Core aims are: (1) To support clinical investigation and translational HIV research by providing rigorous quantitative biostatistics support and services (Biostatistics Unit). (2) To enhance the impact of CFAR research by providing project guidance and high-level expertise on HIV infectious disease and economic modeling (Modeling Unit). (3) To encourage, mentor, and train the next generation of HIV investigators in biostatistics and modeling methodologies.